ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Geovane Buri
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pavlin de Pavão page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 00:25, December 26, 2012 Imagem Sem problemas, já consertei a imagem. Para você postar uma imagem sem aquela borda cinza, basta restirar a opção "thumb" que aparece quando você cola ela. Por exemplo: *Nome da imagem|thumb O código da imagem aparece dessa maneira quando você põe ela. Basta apagar essa parte do thumb que fica tudo bem. Espero ter ajudado. Sinta-se a vontade para me perguntar sempre que necessário. Disponha. Oh, só uma coisinha. Você deve pôr um título e sua assinatura nas suas perguntas, assim você pode ser identificado. Para por sua assinatura, basta você digitar ~ quatro vezes. 108Specter (talk) 02:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Geovane. Desculpa estar te encomodando velho. Nao querendo ser chato nem nada. Mais o spector nao gosta q mudem o site assim. Ce ta mudando d posição os ataques. Se quizeres mudar. Tens q falar com ele. Nao qro ser chato e tals. Dsculpa. Mas nao muda nao. Dxa como estava. OK Nao velho. Tudo bem. No inicio, eu tentei mudar uma coisinha. Ae o spector falo cmg q nao pudia, so mudaria se o admin deixasse. Ae deixei como estava, e tals. Mas continua a ajuda ae. hehehe. Dsculpa qualqr coisa ok. falows Hehehe. Nao blz. Mas qualqr coisa. Perguntae. Eu sou admin d outra wiki, e sei mexer. Ok. hehehehe. Qnd o spector nao tiver. E so perguntar. blz Tipo, se quizeres sempre melhorar a estetica e tals. Tenta baixar episodios em HD ou mirrorHD, que é oq eu faço. Tenta reparar em como estao os codigos nas paginas. Como se coloca e tals. E depois, msm pegando as fotos dos videos, tens q dar uma melhorada. Tipo, usa programas pra melhorar a imagem. E pra aumentar e diminuir ela no post. Presta atençao nos codigos, como no file do lado da imagem, tem esse codigo "200px", isso e o tamanho da imagem, e como ela vai aparecer no post. ok Kra, tem um fansub que eu baixo. http://aenianos.com.br/episodios/saint-seiya-omega/ Ta ae o site. Entra la. Super bakna, baixo d la, em HD. Eu uso os mais basicos possiveis. Desd Microsoft Picture Manager, ate, rarament phto scape. Soment eles. Blz. Mas antes. Tenta baixar os episodios em HD, e melhor, pq se fores tentar ajeitar imagens que sao em outros formatos d videos, nao vao fikr baknas. Tenho sim pow. Tenho os 38 episodios baixados. E nao deu virus no meu pc. Não. Na realidade, eu baixo um episódio em Full-HD MKV e coleto a imagem necessária. Depois, eu uso um método próprio para redimensionar a imagem usando o paint. Esse método é meio difícil de explicar, mas eu uso printscreen. 108Specter (talk) 19:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Tokisada Humm, vai ser um pouco difícil. Meu computador foi reconfigurado e isso desbancou o método que eu tinha de manter as imagens de Omega 739 x 114. Agora, eu só consigo salvar as imagens se forem maiores que isso, ainda não achei uma maneira de contornar o dilema. Você quer uma imagem especificamente no tamanho 350 x 300, ou uma maior serve? Só mais uma dúvida: Você tem algum requisito para essa imagem do Tokisada? Alguma cena específica? Humm, essa imagem aqui da wiki mesmo, ela não serve? Ah sim. Aguarde um instante, eu vou pegar essa imagem num tamanho maior. http://images.wikia.com/ssu/images/9/9a/TokisadaLarge.png Esse tamanho está bom? Disponha. Fico feliz em ter ajudado. Ainda não. Pretendo assistir amanhã quando sair legendado. Mas eu já estou ciente dos eventos do episódio, de maneira geral. Tem algo que você quer saber? Oh sim. Obrigado por me lembrar. Eu costumo checar a página dos personagens de Omega na Wikipedia japonesa, uma fonte confiável para os nomes, exceto em pouquíssimos casos. Vou lá ver se Tokisada usou golpes novos. Checado. Tokisada não mostrou nenhum golpe novo. Mas Haruto sim. Esse caso eu pretendo esperar e depois listar todos os golpes do Haruto de uma vez, que não são poucos. Esse cara tem uma variação absurda de ataques, mas pena que eles não sejam bem empregados. Humm, nesse caso então eu vou esperar para ver o episódio legendado e averiguar essas outras habilidades. Sem problemas. Também não sou um perito em japonês. Só entendo algumas coisas. 108Specter (talk) 12:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) geovane. dsculpa ae veio. nao qrendo te encomodar... mas e que o specter nao gosta muuuito quem muda as imagens dos ataques pra gif. ele prefere as imagens em png normal msm. Nao qrendo ser chato nem nada. E pq teve uma vez q fui botar um gif, e ele pediu pra nao mudar as imagens pra gif e tals... blz dsculpa ae...